


Coffee Detective

by Wordsdear



Series: Discord Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robin is in it for two seconds, tiny ship tease for Frobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: Coffee shop au. Usopp is bored and makes up stories about his regulars but something seems off about one of them lately
Series: Discord Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Coffee Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was coffee shop au. I don't drink coffee so I know nothing about it

There are only certain things in life that you can depend on. The sun rising and falling in the sky, the tides, and your regulars’ coffee order. These are the things that you can well and truly trust. Or so Usopp had thought. Until now. 

There was a set pattern opening in the mornings. Turning on the machines, double checking stock, and preparing desserts. Usopp just went in every morning and hoped the closer hadn’t screwed him over. He tried not to be picky but coming into work and seeing a dirty sink piled high just kind of sucked whether it was 6am or not. After the routine of setting everything up getting it just so, the customers showed up and messed it all up again. On an intellectual level Usopp understood that was the point of the cafe but also Usopp just wanted to not have to refill the straws every two hours. A man can dream. 

In the dull drum of customer service there were small bright sides. Familiar faces. No umming and ahhing or ‘wait. I want this instead”. Just the same order every day and you don’t even need to think. You see blue hair and you know you are making a double double with a shot of expresso. To keep himself entertained Usopp came up with little backstories for them. Blue hair or as Usopp liked to call him Blue, came in everyday at 8am sharp to get his coffee fix. He would hang around for fifteen minutes or so drinking his coffee and going over papers he had brought. Usopp had caught half a glimpse of the papers, covered in scrawl and depicting schematics of vehicles of some kind or other. Usopp had decided Blue was a top secret government engineer of some kind. Merry’s was located not far from the Parliament Buildings it was possible. His coworkers might disagree but Usopp liked to let his imagination run away with him a bit. It was more fun than brewing coffee. To add fuel to the fire, Blue had come in especially frazzled today, His wanna be elvis blue hair cut was floppier than usual and black streaks on his clothes and face that reeked of oil. Something big was going down. Usopp could feel it. He stared into Blue’s eyes (grey) and tried to read his mind. A breakthrough? Would Usopp be taking a potato powered bus into work next year? No answers here just “would you like a sleeve sir?” gotta stick to the script. Blue rushed out and took his sustainable energy secrets with him. Usopp was saving up to go to college to learn for himself but it felt like his wallet had a hole in it. Today was different though as Blue came back.

The morning rush had just ended and Usopp was going to put some cinnabuns in the oven to warm when the door dinged. The worst noise in the world. The jangle always went off at the most inopportune moments scaring the bejesus out of Usopp’s poor heart. Heart still beating Usopp turned to greet the new customers and just stared. Blue was back. His hair combed back a bit better and a gleam in his eye. The cinnabuns could wait. Usopp needed answers.

Blue’s order was quick and easy as usual but different. Coffee black. Usopp almost wanted to say wink with your right eye if you need help. But that would be over stepping bounds. Maybe he just really needed another coffee boost and had his sugar fix already. Or it was a test and he was actually a mystery shopper all along and Usopp hadn’t smiled enough. Handing the coffee to blue Usopp made a point to smile pointedly. 

For the next two morning shifts Usopp was in, Blue ordered two (2) coffees, his usual double double with a shot of expresso and the second plain black. He didn’t hang around the store but insead rushed off almost spilling his coffees.It was a mystery. And coffee detective Usopp was on the case. Clearly Blue was getting coffee for someone but who? A boss, a friend, an alien overlord? The possibilities were endless. Usopp stared hard at the towering man for any clues and tells but nothing. He was a blue enigma, This went on for two weeks (the rest of the crew had also noticed assuring Usopp that even on his days off the irregularity continued) until it happened. Blue didn’t come in at 8am. He didn’t come in at 9. The aliens had finally got him Usopp thought, as the hours ticked by. 

Faces tend to blur together in customer service. You remember only the nice ones or the really rude ones. Otherwise it was a kind of a mass of faces demanding coffee. The other thing that stuck out was unique orders. Blue stood out for a number of reasons, he tipped well, he came in everyday, and his order was unique to say the least. How much sugar and caffeine did one man need? What would he do without it? Usopp was mulling this over imagining the epic war that Blue fought against the hard boiled aliens when an order snapped him out of it. The tall black haired woman in front of him ordered a plain black coffee and a coffee with cream and sugar and a shot of espresso. He eyed her and couldn’t help but notice a blue hair on her shoulder. Case closed?


End file.
